Torn Apart
by Deathsoul74
Summary: Mello love playing pranks and his favorite target practice was always Near. Unfortunately, when our favorite white-head prodigy is sick; Mello just have to find a new target to play with.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Death Note.

**A/N, part one: For some reason, I have found L/Raito paring overdone lately. Not that I hate the paring. I still love it and still think it's the best paring in Death Note. But other paring haven't gotten enough love. So I'm giving Mello/Raito paring some loving right now. And some other weird Death Note paring later on.**

**A/N, part two: If you couldn't tell already this whole story is in AU *(Alternate Universal)*. In result, there isn't any Death Note, Shinigami or Kira. So, please don't complain if the characters are too OOC. Because, honestly I don't really care that much. All the characters are in different situations than the ones in Death Note. So, of course the characters will be technically bit OOC. Just fair warning though.**

Ages: * **(I know some of the ages aren't right, but humor me. And besides this my story, so I can do whatever I want)***

Misa: 17

Mello: 15

Near: 15

Matt: 15

Raito: 17

L= (Ryuzaki): 22

Anyways, read and enjoy.

* * *

"_**Damn him!...Damn him!...DAMN HIM!"**_

Shaking his fists to the sky, Mello cursed whoever was up there. Today was suppose to be a great day. No. The best day of his life. Why? Because he was going to accomplish one of best prank he thought of. But there was a flaw. There was always a flaw. Nevertheless, this one was big. His would-be victim wasn't here. Near aka Nate River was sick. He couldn't believe it when he heard that the albino boy wasn't coming to school today. Kami must really hate him, if he would do this to him.

"Would you stop moaning and groaning like a bitch already? I can't play my game."

Mello glared at the redhead. "Shut up, Matt. Can't you see I'm in pain?"

"Oh, cry me a river." Matt leaned against a wall, not noticing the looks he was getting from his friend.

Mello and Matt was currently standing on the roof of the school building. It was two hours before the school regularly open and three hours and half before all the classes started. It was very easy for the both of them to sneak into the building without anyone noticing. Their school really needs better security system.

"And why the hell are you so far away from me, Matt?"

The redhead was sitting on the other side of the roof, far away from Mello.

"When you decide to get rid of the repulse thing in that container. That's when I'll come closer." Matt plugged up his nose, no longer standing the smell coming from Mello's box.

"I told you, Matt; I need this because it's part of the best prank ever." Mello gently patted the top of the box like a small child. Matt just stared at the blond; the whole thing was slightly freaking him out.

"Okay. One: this isn't the best prank ever, Mello. Honestly, a five years old could come up with better." Ignoring the glare he got, Matt continued. "Two: why don't you wait a few days when Near come back to school and do the prank then?"

"I can't. Mum told me she couldn't stand the smell anymore. And she said that if I don't put it out of the house, she will put me out."

"Your mother is a really saint." Matt joked. "Anyways, now that '_**Mission to Squish Near**_' is canceled. I'm going home. Maybe I can some sleep before school start."

Before Matt even had time to sit up, Mello grabbed the collar of his jacket, stopping him.

"The prank isn't over. We just need to find us another target that's all." Mello smirked.

Matt sighed, as let himself be dragged away by Mello. He got a strange feeling that today would be a long day for everyone.

* * *

"_**Raito!….Raito!...RAITO!" **_

Raito groaned as he slowly got from his bed.

"Yes, Okaasan." Raito muttered. He tried to keep his tone polite and sweet as possible, considering how his crazy mother woke him up just now.

"Are you up yet, sweetheart?" Sachiko asked, little more sweetly to her son.

He stretched his long lean body and answered Sachiko, "Yeah, I'm up."

Raito went to the bathroom, while constantly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He strips his clothes off and hops in the shower. When the icy cold water hit his face, it fully woke him up. After thirty minutes of cleaning himself, he got out. He grabbed two towels from the rack. One to wrap around his waist. The other to be used to dry his wet hair and face. He went back to his room. After fully drying his whole body. He put on his uniform and went to downstairs.

"Finally, Oniichan! I thought you never come downstairs. Honestly, sometimes you take as long as a girl to get ready." Sayu said, taunting her brother for an insult or quick reply like they always do around the breakfast table.

But Raito ignored her and took his seat.

"Don't ignore me, Oniichan!" Sayu shouted.

Sayu even started to pout to get Raito attention. He tried to resist and concentrate on his meal. But in the end it worked, like so many times before.

"I'm sorry, Sayu. I'm just tired." Raito said as a yawn crept out of him.

"Well, if you didn't stay up all night to study then you won't be tired now, would you?" Sayu said in matter-in-fact tone.

"Sayu, leave Raito alone and finish your breakfast." Soichiro said, not taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading.

Sayu lowered her eyes and started to finish her breakfast,"Yes, Tousan."

Raito didn't pay any attention to what neither of them said. He quickly finished his breakfast, said his goodbyes to his family and left for school. Raito walked on the sidewalk when he took out a book from his school bag. Nevertheless, before he could even start reading, he was tackled to the ground from behind.

"Raito-niichan!" A hyperactive blond girl said as she sneaked her arms around him.

"Misa, let go of me now!"

Said blond wrapped her arms around to his waist; unwilling to let go of him. After over twenty attempts, the bubbly blond finally release him.

"Misa, what have I told about doing that?"

"But Misa miss her Raito-niichan so much!"

Raito sighed. He got up from the ground, dusted himself off and walked away. Misa eventually caught up and reattach herself to Raito's left arm. He didn't even bother to shake the girl off. Misa did this every time she saw Raito, so there no point in stopping her now.

"So, did Raito-niichan miss Misa too?" Misa yelled.

Raito closed his book. How could he possibly read when this hyperactive girl keeps shouting in his ear?

"Yes, Misa." Raito said, in emotionless tone. Misa tighten her hold on Raito even more after hearing that.

Raito sighed again. These were the rare times he actually wish he wasn't a genius. When Misa's parents were brutally murdered and she was the only witness to it all. Most people would have thought bring her parents' murders to justice won't be hard, right? Unfortunately it was. There wasn't a whole lot of evidence to convict the criminal in the beginning. Worse. Nobody believed Misa's testimony, especially after the procurator twisted her own words against her in court. However, when Raito went through the case files and found evidence that police obviously overlooked, the criminals was sentence to life in prison.

Misa was so grateful to Raito, that she even said she was in with love him. She also moved to Raito's neighborhood and attended at his school too. She followed him everywhere. Honestly, it took him nearly two year to make Misa realize that he would never have the same feelings she does. So what does Misa do next? Think Raito as her brother that's what. Calling him 'Raito-niichan'. Constantly staying over his place. His parents even installed an extra bed in Sayu's room, just case Misa wanted to stay over the night. In addition, she painfully insisting doing 'sibling' stuff with him all the time. God, it was so much easily if she was in love with him again. At least he would have his sane back.

"...And that's why I had so much fun in Paris last week."

"Right. That's good."

Misa was telling Raito about her latest trip to Paris, France. Since Misa was a model and a famous one, she didn't come to school very often-which Raito was very thankful for those days. Nevertheless, with a few free 'gifts' to her teachers and principle, she wasn't expelled nor did she fail any of her classes.

"Oh my! Raito-niichan look at this!"

Misa suddenly stopped in front of a store and without a second thought went inside, pulling Raito with her. The store was a Goth shop, full of dark and spooky stuff. Raito really hated when Misa took him to these kinds of stores. It was part of their relationship Raito despised

"What are we doing in here?" Raito asked dryly, but quickly regretted it.

Misa, not saying a word, dragged Raito over to a shelf. She took a small black book that was at the end of the shelf. She quickly brought the book and grabbed Raito, finally pulling him out of the scary store.

"Would you please tell me why you bought this book, Misa?"

"Well, Raito-niichan. This book tells you your horoscope! I'm been dieing to buy this for weeks!"

"Misa, you can get horoscopes in any magazine. What's so special about this book?"

"Because, not only will it tell you your horoscopes but it also come true. Everybody has been talking about it."

Raito rolled his eyes after hearing that statement. Horoscopes are considered amusing rather than accurate predictors.

"No! It really works, Raito-niichan!" Misa hissed. "See it for yourself."

Misa forced the book towards Raito's face. "You just search for the year you were born and today's date. And there. It will show you your horoscope, which it will come true."

"Whatever."

Raito took out his mystery novel, while mentally praying to Kami that Misa could remain silence for the rest of their walk to school. Unfortunately, fate won't allow him any peace.

"See, my horoscope says that I'll witness something interesting and unexpected today."

Slamming his book close, Raito couldn't take this conversion any longer. "Misa, that doesn't proof anything. You're a famous model, who frequently travel around the world. You get to see interesting things all the time."

Misa pouted at him, but continued." Fine, let see what yours say."

She turned the pages of the book until she came to what she was looking for. "Well, that's strange."

That peaked Raito's interest as he gazed at Misa.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it says that something fishy will happen to you."

"Fishy? What the hell does that mean?"

Misa shrugged her shoulders, not understanding the horoscope either. "There's more too. It also says that you'll taste something sweet in a form of a kiss."

"Sweet? A kiss? Now I know this book is full of crap!" Raito shouted.

"Oh, come on. Don't you think it's kind of romantic and mysterious at the same time?" Misa joked.

The brunet glared at the petite girl as he took the book away from her and threw it into the trash. After that outburst, they both walked in silence the rest of the way to school. Raito was relief that Misa didn't ask anymore question about his horoscope. And he knew why. Misa might be annoying as hell sometimes, but she knew when to back off and give him some space. And for that, he was grateful.

* * *

Crowds. Groups. Clique. Whatever you want to call them.

Matt hated them all the same. He despised being in a room full of people. It wasn't that he was claustrophobic or anti-social. He just didn't like being around so many people all at once.

This left the redhead stumped as to why he was standing in the school cafeteria. The same place that was currently holding hundreds of students in. He usually hang out on the roof around this time. But he was here instead. There were only one person he could blame for that. And that was Mello. That would explain the emergency message he got on his phone, demanding him to come to the cafeteria immediately. Now Matt was currently trying to locate his blond companion. After a few looks around the place, he found the other male.

"What do you want now, Mello?" Matt watched his friend from the corner of his eye as he sat down in the chair next to Mello's.

"You're here, my dear friend. To bear witness to the best prank ever. I'm not going to let that stupid Near ruin my brilliant idea again."

"Okay. This obsession about that kid is getting creepy, Mello. I'm getting a feeling that about five years later, you end up raping Near or something. Like a stalker would do."

"I'm not a stalker! And if I was, I wouldn't stalker Near of all people."

"Oh, really? Then how did you know Near was going to be sick before everyone else? Did you climb his bed window and take a look at him while he was sleeping." Matt chuckled but stopped when he gazed at Mello, who was silenced the whole time. And that was all he needed to know. "Oh, Kami! You did, didn't you? You future sex-offender!"

Mello hit Matt several times to get the younger male to stop laughing at him. "Would you shut up and look up already?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Matt finally did what he told and looked up. He saw many ropes tied on the ceiling and connected together to support a huge metal container. The container barely hanged right above the students, it could easily fall on everyone in the room. Matt was sightly impressed by all of this. However, he wasn't going tell Mello that. He really didn't need his friend's ego getting any better.

"Are you going to tell me what's in that container or not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Whatever it is. It's sure is stinky." Matt said as he plugged his nose up. "So you're going to pour that stuff on everyone?"

"No. I'm going use all of that stuff on only one person. And I could move the whole thing anywhere I want to." Mello showed Matt, who watched the metal container move around the room effortlessly.

"Now, I just have to find the perfect victim to play this on." Mello jabbed Matt in the side to get his attention. "Oh, what about him?"

Mello pointed towards a tall blond student. He looked very atheistic and was currently surround by many people.

"Don't. That's Aiber. Captain of the Soccer team and a senior." Matt said, in a matter-fact tone.

Mello raised his eyebrow at his friend questioningly, and then went on searching for another victim. "What about her?"

He pointed to another tall blond student but this time it was a female and she was leaning closely to Aiber.

"That's Wendy. She dates Aiber. And personal, you don't want mess with her."

"Okay fine. What about him?" Mello didn't have to show Matt who he was preferring to, for him a get a hear full from his friend.

"Ryuk? Are you crazy? Mello, he is in a gang. Unless you want to die, you don't mess with him."

"Fine." Mello said the word slowly, while narrowing his eyes at the redhead. "What about that kid?"

He pointed towards a student, who appeared be anything but Japanese. He was reading a book; concentrate on studying more than eating his food.

"That's Ray Penber. He is an exchange student from the United States. So unless you want to start a war with Japan and the U.S. We'll skip him, okay?"

Mello stared at Matt before exploding." How the hell do you know all these people?" Mello shouted.

"I joined the writing staff for the school newspaper and I also run the school website now. So it's my job to know people." Matt said as he lean against his chair to get more comfortable.

"When did you joined the school newspaper? When did this school even get a newspaper?"

Matt shrugged his shoulder. "Blame my parents. They say I need an after-school activity. They think that me playing video games nonstop is unhealthy. Can you believe that?" Matt scoffed at the thought.

"Well, then. Anyone else I should stay away from, Matt?" Mello said, in a sarcasm tone.

"Fine, last time I ever help you out." Matt sneered; he took out his transportable game and started playing it.

"Who said I wanted it in the first place?" Mello asked, as he gazed out towards the mass of student body. He had to choose a victim to do the prank on and fast. Lunch was almost finish and he had only fifteen minutes before everyone went back to class.

That's when Mello saw the perfect substitutes for his prank. Misa Amane and Raito Yagami. The two students were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, away from everyone else. Misa was trying to feed Raito some of her food but the brunet was dogging the petite girl's hand every time. This was the perfect time to perform his particular joke. Now or never. And Mihael Keehl never back down on anything.

Slowly moving the metal container without raising the suspicious of his two victims was easy. He even lowered the container right above their head; without either of them aware of it. Ignoring Matt's warning that this was dangerous or he would get seriously hurt, he grabbed a single rope that holds everything together.

Unfortunately, he did not calculate Misa standing up to throw away their food in the trash, which was at the other side of the room. In addition, he could not afford to wait for her to come back. Seeing as he had only six more minutes before lunch was over. Mello, without hesitation, let the rope go. He watched excitedly as the container dropped rapidly downwards. Pinkish chuck and liquid splashed everywhere, and it casually fell on Raito. Covering him with a nasty,sticky liquid. And it really did go everywhere. His hair, shoes and clothes. From the revolting smell, that made everyone in the building plugged up their noses, it was fish. It was likely that the fish was rotten for more than a few months.

Raito did not move from his sit, letting the fish's liquid to roll down his whole body. After a few minutes, something finally snapped Raito back to reality. It wasn't the fact that Misa's screamed that gotten to him. He didn't even notice the petite blond that was currently fussing about him, desperately trying to clean his clothes with paper napkins.

No. It was a laugh. It sounded more like hyena's laugh. Whatever it was. Raito stared darkly at whoever own that laugh. It was Mello.

Mello laughed so hard that he couldn't stop laughing even if he wanted to. This was a shame. Because if he did stop laughing, he would have noticed the killer stare, that Raito gave him moments ago. A stare that could kill most people just by looking at it. If he did stop laughing, he would have noticed Matt and almost everyone in the cafeteria moving several feet away from him. And even if Mello did stop laughing; he would have still felt Raito crashing into him and giving the blond one of the worst ass kicking known to man.

The student body surrounds the fight, most watched for enjoyment. Nobody bother to inference, not wanting to get beat up by Raito too.

"Someone should stop them!" One student said.

"Yeah, someone get the teacher!" Another student said.

Matt effortlessly grabs his phone out his back pocket. "You guys can stop them if you want. But this will be on the school website very soon." Matt said as he ignored the looks he was getting from various students. The redhead started to snap pictures on his cell. He still kept taking pictures even after teachers broke the fight.

* * *

Scrubbing the soap hard against his skin for fifteen minutes, he hoped it would kill any odor of fish that was on his body. This has to be his tenth shower in a row. Raito locked himself in the shower room for the last five hours, not letting anyone in. And he was going to smell clean, even if he had to stay in the shower room all night too. But no matter how many showers he took, it couldn't erase the memory of what happen hours ago.

_Flashback_

"_Detention? How the hell can I get detention? When that bastard threw rotten fish at me?"_

_He knew this kind of outburst must seem out of character for him. But right now, Raito didn't care which side anyone saw him in. Detention. Him, Raito Yagami. Those three words shouldn't be allowed in the same sentence. Ever. However, it was and it was all thanks to a certain blond juvenile._

"_Yagami-kun, please clam down." The Principal, formerly known as Watari, said it as gently as anyone could. But when Raito made no movement to sit down. He plugged his nose up and leaned backwards away from the source of the disgusting smell. "For Kami's sake, boy. Sit down or I might have a concussion."_

_The brunet did what he was told, embarrassment written on his face. Raito was pleased to see when Watari unplugged his nose, however he still was leaning away from Raito._

"Now, Yagami-kun, I know how you feel. And believe me; _Mihael Keehl will get the punishment he deserved. Three weeks of detention." Raito had to resist rolling his eyes when hearing the punishment Mello will receive. Honestly, this guy was just too nice. Of all the years he has been principal of the school, he didn't suspend one student. And of course he didn't expelled anyone either. No wonder the vice-principal, Roger Ruvie, hated him._

"_But Yagami-kun, the reason I'm giving you detention was for the unnecessary beating you gave to Mihael." Raito scoffed, he couldn't hold back after hearing something like that. Unnecessary, he said. It was completely necessary. He couldn't let some sophomore brat humiliate like that without at least some kind of payback. He was a senior, for Kami's sake. He needed to maintain some self-respect in front of his fellow students. Plus, Watari didn't have a half of pound of revolting raw fish going down his chest and legs. And it was still happening right now. The fish smell would never get out of any of furniture in the room. It wasn't the brunet fault as he wanted to take a shower as quickly as humanly possible. But the older gentleman didn't take no as an answer, he dragged Raito to his office to explain to him what had happen. And now here they were._

_Sure, Raito could argue about how extremely unfair it was that he receive detention. Instead, taking a warm hot shower to wash all this repulsive fish off of his skin was sounding more and more tempting now._

"_Can I please go and take a shower now, Watari-san?"_

_He interrupted one of Watari's long speeches about using love instead violent to solve problems. Raito again had to resist rolling his eyes at the older man. _

"_Oh, yes. Please, take your time. I'll tell your teachers not to except you."_

_Raito nodded and, without a second thought, left the room._

_End of Flashback_

Raito sniffed himself for the twentieth time after getting out of the shower. He couldn't smell fish anymore and he was extremely happy about that. But he decided he was going to take three more shower when he got home. Raito wrapped a towel around himself and walked to his locker. Putting on his extra school uniform, he felt something in his left pocket. He digs in and found a note.

**Dear, Raito-niichan.**

**Misa is so sorry that she couldn't be here for you in your time of need. :( Unfortunately, Misa had to go to an urgency photo shoot.**

**But don't worry, Misa will make up to Raito-niichan very soon.**

**OXOXOXOX, Misa**

Raito rolled the paper into a ball and threw it into the trash. At least one good thing came out this. Two hours without Misa Amane. Raito smiled just thinking about it.

* * *

"_**Damn man, could you do that little more gently? I'm wounded here!"**_

"_**Well, if you could stay still for more than five seconds then I could do that, brat!"**_

"_**Don't talk to me like that, nurse-man."**_

"_**For the last time, kid. I'm not a nurse! I work at this school as a teacher."**_

"_**Really? I had no idea. You don't look like a teacher. You're more suited for a nurse. The only missing is a nurse uniform."**_

"_**You little punk! I should kill you!"**_

"_**I like to see you try!"**_

Matt stared at the door for the last ten minutes, knowing well enough what was on the other side. He had two options. One: go in the room and be there for his friend. On the other hand, two: get the hell out here as quickly as possible. The second option was getting more and more tempting by the minute. However, Matt knew if he left now, he was going to pay for it later. Therefore, deciding that he wanted to deal with this now rather later, he opened the door.

"I'm out of here! I can't help this kid with his wounds without trying to killing him."

Matt moved out of way for the man to leave. He turned to see his friend, who was shirtless, looking at himself in the mirror. Matt couldn't help but stare at the bruises on Mello's chest and back. Raito Yagami gave one hell of ass kicking to Mello. Matt mentally needed to remain himself not to mess with Raito in the nearby future. Shrugging his shoulder, Matt went to a nearby bed and lay down. He took his game and began playing. Either said a word for while. It was unlike the blond to be silent for more than five minutes, so Matt said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're lucky he didn't hit you in the face. Considering he has a black belt, he would have done a lot more damage to you."

Mello turned to friend, confused. "You mean, you knew that Yagami bastard was good at fighting?"

"Of course, I did."

"Then why didn't you share that little detail with me? He nearly killed me."

"You didn't ask. What am I, a physic?" Mello glared at his friend, but stopped knowing it was useless.

"You can use makeup to hide the bruise, you know." Matt said, trying to help the blond, while still messing with him.

Mello shot daggers from his eyes at Matt. "And what become a laughingstock? I'm not a girl!"

"With the tight pants and long blond hair, you sure do look like one." Matt whispered.

"What did you say?" Mello asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

Mello stared at himself in the mirror again. The bruises weren't that bad, probably take a few days to heal though. He gazed at the clock, showing him that he had only ten more minutes before he was late for detention.

"Matt, listen. I need you to wait for me by the door after detention is over, okay?...Matt?...Matt!"

"What?" The gamer continued to play, not noticing how angry his friend was getting.

Mello turned around and crossed his arms, "Are you even listening?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then what did I say moments ago?"

Without looking at the blond, Matt answered. "You need to me wait by the door after detention is over. Damn it! I died! Happy now?"

"Very much." Mello smirked, he threw on a clean blood free shirt and left the room. He hoped to Kami that Matt was really listening to him and not got lucky just now.

* * *

As Raito arrived at the classroom he'll be staying for the next two hours, he groaned when he saw there was someone already there. And it had to Ryuzaki, of all people.

Raito never disliked a teacher before. But there were always something about Ryuzaki that Raito found creepy. Maybe the fact that he would only wear a raggedy white shirt and pale blue jeans to school, not to mention he wore those same clothes everyday. Or that he constantly eat nothing but sweet foods like cake, candy and add way too much sugar to his tea. Or he rarely wore any shoes while teaching. His students were lucky that he didn't have any terrible foot odor. It would have probably killed them. But mainly, it could be that Raito simply thought the older male was a closet pervert. Whatever it was, Raito did his best to stay as far away from Ryuzaki as possible. And it proves to work until now.

"Yagami-kun."

Ryuzaki stared shamelessly at him, bits of cake hang around his mouth. Raito had to swallow the feeling of disgust building up in his throat. Honestly, how could anyone like to eat that amount of sweets everyday?

"Ryuzaki-sensei." Raito said, trying not to sound rude. He quickly took the seat closest the window and refuse to saying anything else.

Mello arrived only a few minutes after Raito did.

"Ryuzaki, it's good to see you. It's been a while." Mello said, smiling as he nonchalantly threw his arm around the older man.

Ryuzaki just stared at Mello with his dull onyx eyes. "Mello, must be confused. Seeing as he had my class not that long ago."

Raito mentally decided that he was the one getting confused. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't understand how Mello would worship Ryuzaki as if he was the king of England or something. While Mello ditched mostly every class he had, he always came to Ryuzaki's. He even failed purposely to stay in his class. Talk about an obsession. Raito thought Mello only had two obsessions. Near and chocolate. Well, Ryuzaki was on that list now. It took much convincing on Ryuzaki's part to finally get Mello to sit down quietly. When he did, Mello went to the back of the room, far away from Raito. The brunet was very happy about that. He really didn't need the younger male to bother him.

During detention, the three males visually ignored each other. Raito gazed outside a nearby window, Mello was pigging out on some chocolate bars and Ryuzaki was licking the remains of his finished cake.

Ryuzaki cleared his throat, getting the two students attention. "I need more cake." Ryuzaki said it as if it explained everything to them. He sucked each of his fingers hungrily. "There's only fifteen minutes left of detention. So, I trust that the two of you will stay put in this room until your times up."

Mello and Raito just stared at Ryuzaki as if he was crazy. Which he probably was. The minute Ryuzaki walked out the door; the two were out of here.

"If you do leave the room before your detention is served. Not only will you get more detention. But I will know about it because of the security cameras all over the school."

That little detail changed Mello and Raito's minds of escaping. Ryuzaki would always share that information with everyone when he went out to get more cake during class time. And everyone believed him. Even Raito. The man was certainly insane, so who wouldn't believe that he planted cameras in the school.

Raito ran his hand through his hair, as he watched his 'responsible' teacher walked out the door. This was going to be the longest fifteen minutes of his life. And to make matters worse, his stomach started to growl.

* * *

Game over, you lose.

Seeing that message more than ten times in the past hour, Matt grew bored. Checking the time on his cell phone, he saw that it almost time for Mello to be release from detention. He might as well do what he was told earlier and pick up his friend. If he didn't, he knew he give an ear full later. Remembering what classroom he was going, Matt set off to retrieve his short-tempered friend.

* * *

After her photo-shoot was finished, Misa quickly returned to the school wanting to see her Raito-niichan badly. Especially, considering what happened earlier on that day. It was all that Mello-baka fault. It made her blood boil. How dare anyone do that to her Raito-niichan and he will pay big time when she was done with him. She clenched her fist together and shaking it in the air, making it into a promise. And, the bubbly blond was going to do everything in her power to make Raito forget that awful experience. She would visit Raito after he got out of his detention. Misa was hundred percent positive that after her Raito-niichan saw her face, he'll surely be happier. After nodding to agree with herself, Misa skipped happily down the hall to go to see her dear Raito-niichan. Suddenly, Misa stopped in the middle of the hallway.

She had no idea which classroom Raito was serving his detention. Frowning, she could look in every room in the school. But that would take too much time and Raito would already have left. A voice from behind her disturbed her trance of thought.

"Amane-san?"

The voice that called her name was dull and dry, which scared the hell of Misa. Turning around to see it was only Ryuzaki, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. Sine the first moment she saw him, Misa always had some kind of feeling that Ryuzaki was closet pervert and unfit teacher.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, what are you doing here so late?" Misa smiled sweetly at the older male. She knew that no matter how much she hated Ryuzaki, he was still a teacher. This meant he had the power to make her life a living hell at school if he wanted to. Ryuzaki started to lick the cake pieces off the fork he was carrying, Misa felt herself shudder, which was going up and down her spine as she watched her teacher with disgust.

"Well, just few minutes ago I was looking after two young students that were serving detention. Why do you ask, Amane-san?" He said all that while still having a fork in his mouth. Misa wasn't sure if she should be amazed or be repulsive even more.

However, she heard what she needed to hear. Misa quickly took Ryuzaki's hands into her own, pleasing him with her soft golden eyes. "Ryuzaki-sensei, would you tell Misa which classroom the two students are in?"

Ryuzaki gave her a dull stare, clearly not affected by her act. But he wordlessly pointed towards the door down the hall, furthest from the right. Misa squeaked with delight, she ran in full speed to get to her destination, not once thinking about thanking Ryuzaki for helping her.

He shrugged as he took the fork out of his mouth, not caring if he got a 'thank you' or not. He was almost tempted to follow the blond, seeing the look on her face would be priceless. He had to chew his thumb in order to hide the smile that was on his face. But the strawberry cake he was craving was the most important thing on his mind now. And besides, he could always watch the security footage later on that night. Then Ryuzaki could rewind, freeze or slow down on Misa's reaction anytime he wanted.

* * *

Ignoring the looks Mello was giving him, he searched through his bag for something edible to eat. His stomach won't leave him alone if he didn't. He finally came across something small and plastic, anything other than papers or pencils. When he took it out and saw it, Raito wanted to throw up. A chocolate bar. How did this even get into his school bag? Misa or Sayu probably sneaked it in. His thoughts of throwing the chocolate in the trash was disturbed when Raito felt someone staring at him from behind. He turned to see it was Mello. Raito honestly forget Mello was still in the same room as him.

"What?" Raito noticed that Mello wasn't staring at him but rather the chocolate in his hand.

"Are you going to eat that?"

The young prodigy was tempted to say 'Hell no' but held back. Sure, he didn't like anything sweet, but that doesn't automatically means he was going to share it with someone, especially Mello.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I want it." Mello stared hungrily at the object in Raito's hand.

"Well, too bad because I'm going to eat it." That was a lie; Raito just hoped Mello believed his bluff.

"Oh, come on." Raito rolled his eyes as Mello pretended to reason with him. "You don't even like chocolate. So, why don't you just give it to me?"

Taking a deep breathe, he tried to lower his rising anger. Raito hated when people thought knew everything about him. "How would you know?"

"Because I never seen you eat chocolate before."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. And I hang out with Misa Amane. Just because you never saw a person eat a certain food, it doesn't mean that they dislike it."

"Well, why don't I ever saw you eat chocolate before since you like them so much?"

"That's none of your business."

Both glared at each other for a while until Raito broke the eye contact. He had to the adult. He a senior, for Kami's sake. With that constantly running through his mind, he felt himself to calm down.

"Besides, don't you have some with you? I have seen you eat like a hundred chocolates a day." That wasn't a lie. The amount Raito seen Mello eat was more like a thousand.

"I already ate them all." Raito couldn't hold back the shudder that went ran down his spine.

If this were any other day, Raito probably would have given Mello the stupid chocolate. But the memory of having a half of a pound of fish being thrown at him was still on his mind, so he did the childish thing, refusing to surrender the chocolate. He slowly took the wrapper off, taunting Mello with it. Not taking his eyes off the blond, Raito hated what he was doing to do but knew that it had to done. He took a bite, taking more than half of the chocolate. The tastes of chocolate with mix of his favorite chip collide. It wasn't bad, until Raito figured out there another flavor in the chocolate too. Carmela. It was too late, as he already tastes the sickly sweet flavor. He really thought he was going to vomit. Raito made a vow in his mind. He was going to figure out whoever put the chocolate in his bag and murder them in the most painfully very most. Raito already had many different ways to accomplish that goal in his head. That made him grin evilly. He was beginning to think if becoming a police officer won't cut out, he would make a pretty good serial killer.

A familiar voice disturbed his strained of thought. "Come on, who are you trying to fool? You hate it. It's clear written on your face. Just give me the piece you didn't eat and I'll leave you alone."

Raito glared at the persistent blond. Mello was beginning to look like a dog missing its favorite chew toy. The way he was still staring hungrily after the piece of chocolate was starting to creep Raito out. Ignoring the way his body was telling him to not eat the other half of the chocolate, he did anyway. He rather die than let the brat have it. Raito knew he was being very childish again but didn't care. He chewed the disgusting food, forcing some down his throat. A lot was stuck on his tongue and teeth.

"If you want it so much, then come and-" Raito didn't finish the sentence that he aim at Mello, when he was attacked by none other than said blond. The shocking part was the younger male didn't hit Raito at all but did force his and Mello's lips together. That wasn't the worst part for Raito as Mello had no other way but to in Raito's lap. He would have pulled Mello off him in a second if he wasn't shocked to the core.

Mello only got a few tastes of the delectable chocolate, considering the other male had his mouth firmly closed. The blond was becoming more and more desperate by the second, he wanted more of what he craved. And he was going to get it, anyway he can. With that decision made up in his mind, Mello slowly sneaked his hand into Raito's shirt, he didn't want the older boy to notice just yet. He wandered upwards the strong torus being careful not touch any skin, until he came to what he was searching for. He used his cold fingers to teasingly touch Raito's nipple, causing the brunet to gasped. Raito's eyes double in size.

Without a moment of hesitation, Mello's tongue forced his way into Raito's mouth. He greedily licked and sucked every inch of chocolate within the warm mouth. His tongue, cheek and teeth. Everything. While Raito just stood there silently, shocked beyond belief, that this was actually happening to him. He didn't know what do. But he did knew what he was feeling. Angry. This was technically his first kiss. Not only that but the bastard was particularly french kissing him too. Raito grabbed Mello's shoulders, trying very hard to throw the chocolate-addicted freak off of him. But, the grip the blond had on Raito was stronger. Mello slowly leaned forward, trying to lick some chocolate off the back teeth of the mouth. This unintentionally caused both his and Raito pelvis to thrust together. And Raito couldn't fight back the moan creeping up his throat.

Wait, did he just... moan?

Raito cursed himself as he felt his face turn scarlet red from embarrassment. Oh, he really has to end this before he did something he knew he would regret and very much enjoy.

A flash of light got both teenagers' attention. They turned to see Matt, of all people leaning against the doorway. He was smirking evilly and a cell phone in his hand, which was pointing at them.

"My, my. What do we have here?" Matt said as he waved the evidence of what they did moments ago in front of them.

Minutes passed by as both Mello and Raito stared at the redhead, not knowing what to do or say. When somebody finally did speak up and break the silent, they only mange to break every eardrum in the room.

"Mello-baka!What are you doing to Misa's Raito-niichan? "

After covering their ears from that painful shriek, all three males looked to see who entered the room. And it was Misa, her jaw and her eyes widen open. Raito's face started to heat up from embarrassment, he just wanted to kill himself at this point.

"Misa will ask again. Why is Mello-baka sitting on Raito-niichan's lap." Another painful shriek that came from the petite blond threatened to make everyone go deaf if nobody explained what was going on. But before either Mello or Raito could come up with an explanation. Matt, without any hesitation, showed the picture he took moments ago to the blond.

"Apparently, this was what they were doing." Matt said as he grinned happily.

Both Mello and Raito was shell-shocked to say the less at what the game-addicted male did.

Staring at the photo that showed everything, she needed to know, Misa's body started to shake, whether it was from shock or angry, nobody knew. The cell phone was slowly breaking from the tightly grip Misa was holding it.

"Hey, careful!" Matt quickly took his phone away from the unstable blond. "I need this. It's going on the school newspaper tomorrow."

That comment snapped Mello back to reality and he turned to glared at his chain-smoking friend.

"Don't you dare, Matt." He gritted his teeth as he forced those words out. "I swear I destroy every game you'll ever own!"

It wasn't a threaten. It was a promise. And Matt knew that oh-too well. But he didn't back down regardless.

"Nice try, Mello. But I hid my games away." Matt casually put his phone in his back pocket as he crossed his arms. "You can't hurt me."

Mello slowly got up from Raito's lap and fully turned towards his friend, while still glaring intensely. "Are you sure about that?"

Without a second thought, Matt ran in full speed away from classroom. He didn't need to turn around to see a very angry Mello chasing after him like a rabid dog.

Back in the class, Raito sighed. He was glad those two left, maybe he could forget this whole event ever happened. But before he could relax and forget, Misa came up to his face and reminded him of everything.

"Raito-niichan! How could you let that Mello-baka get so close to you! Well, answer me! Are you even listening!"

Raito sighed again as he covered his ears with his hands. He could call this day without a doubt the worst he ever had. As Raito gritted his teeth, he couldn't help but think that everything happen just as his stupid horoscope said it would. And Misa Amane wasn't going to let him forget anytime soon.

* * *

Matt snicker softly as he walked down the hallway. He finally lost Mello during the chase. He took another look at the priceless photo he took. It will look lovely in tomorrow school newspaper. It was clearly front paper material. He turned left towards the writing staff room. Naomi Misaora, the editor of the newspaper, will absolutely love him when she saw what he had.

And Matt couldn't stop smiling as he thought today was the best and funniest day of his life and it was all thanks to Near not coming to school. He almost wanted to kiss the albino male. Matt frowned, well almost.

* * *

Wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve, Near sighed. That was the twenty-fifth time he sneezed today. He was beginning think that maybe people was thinking about him, were the cause of him sneezing so much. But he dismiss that thought as soon it entered in his mind. He concluded that this cold was going to be harder to fight than he originally thought it would be. He could stay home another day. After all, it's not like anything changed at school just because he wasn't there, Near thought as he played with his hair.

* * *

_**Meaning for Some Words:**_

**Okaasan: Mother**

**Tousan: Father**

**Oniichan: Older Bother**

**Kami: God**

**Baka: Stupid  
**

**A/N: I like to say 'Thank you' to everyone that took the time to read this and if you have more time on your hands then please, Review. I would love to know how I did for this unusual pairing for Death Note. I'll probably put a sequel to this or not. If I have the time, okay? But I will definitely write more unusual pairing for Death Note very soon. Until then, stay safe.**

_**OXOXOXOX, Deathsoul74**_


End file.
